The Story Of A Lost Soul
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Kairi Taisuki was born in the village hidden in the moon and hated by the village, and family. what will hapen when she falls in love, after being sent to he father's village? then the mission that catches her heart? wait and see when you read it! E,R,
1. Born a girl

Sora : yes i know sand's gonna kill me, but, this is a gaara love story...  
gaara: hnnn  
naruto : not your usual style Sora  
me(sora) : well i thought it would be nice. her names Kairi Taisuki, she was born ... well you know what just read it!

* * *

Hi, my names Kairi, Kairi Taisuki. I was born a monster, nobody cared about me, and none listened. But here is my story, one that, hopefully, lasts.

"Ma'am, it's a girl." The doctor said, her voice full of sorrow. "It 'tis not good to have a girl in this time year in the suki (moon) village" my mother said aloud. "But I shall keep and raise her, for as lo—" she was cut off by the way my eyes were, they were grayish red, and looked as if something were … there.

She brought me home that night and all of my brothers crowded around, "it's a girl? Mother." The eldest one said. "It is, my son, a girl" she replied. She wouldn't look at me.

That night they laid me down on a pillow and there I slept.

That night

" Mama!! Mama wake up!! Wake up!" My eldest brother yelled. "What is it, sweetie" she whispered. "Look!" he pulled me up by the wrist and she gasped. "But she was only a day old. "I'm 5, thank you very much." I said kinda snotty. "Kairi, sweetie, go back to bed ok" my mother whispered. I left the room and my mother and brother kept talking. 'Big brother Satsuki is nice, but the way him, Nick, and Ryuu look at me is scary.' I thought walking into my room. I sat on my bed, sitting with my knees against my flat chest and my teddy bear in-between my chest and knees and my right hand holding my left wrist around my legs.

Next day

"Honey, Kairi?" my mother said opening the bedroom door. "Yes, mother." I said back. "I-I'm sending you away" she whispered, my brothers behind her. 'They will not see my tears.' I thought. I looked down and my blackish silver hair fell to the sides of my face, a SINGLE tear fell down the side of my face. "Where will I go?" I questioned. "To your father's village, the village hidden in the lighting, the village of Rai." She replied. "Be fore I leave, what, what is it that you fear of me, what is it that makes you not look at me?" I said/questioned angrily. "I fear the THING that I gave birth to, and that 'tis why I wont look at thy" she said. My eyes widened. "What is inside of me, Mama, please tell me." I asked now tears fell. "A monster, and it made you one as well". It felt as if my heart had calapsed, 'a monster' I thought. "Is this the curse I have for being born a girl?" I asked her. "Yes, but YOU were the curse put on Me." she said.

My bags were now packed. As was leaving the village of suki, my mother looking at me for the first time, she glared and then turned away. I sat in my little carriage as I was driven away; I took my last look at the village hidden in the moon and the people's glares. I sat my back against the door and my knees bent slightly and my teddy bear resting upon them. I fell asleep crying.


	2. Mission

Once I awoke I looked out the small window and saw a gate. It read 'THE VILLAGE OF RAI'. 'So this is where I live' I thought.

The chariot stopped, and the door opened. "Hi I'm Maru, a jonin. And you must be Taisuki Kairi, am I right?" he said. He had deep red hair and blue eyes. "Y-yes, I am. A-are you not scared of me?" I asked childishly. "Well that depends, should I be?" he asked. 'Should he be?' I thought. "Come with me" he said smiling and taking my hand to help me down.

I walked with him to the raikage's tower. "You must be my young daughter." I heard a deep voice say. "Yes I am" I replied. He turned around and looked down at me. "You're the reason I talked to your mother after 15 years?" he questioned laughing a bit. "Yea!" I said a bit mad he was laughing at that. "Maru take her to her room then to the academy. "hai, lord raikage" he said bowing and we left.

He brought me to my room and I set down my small bag of what I owned. "So I live here now" I whispered, as I lied my teddy bear on the pillow. "Yep sure is" he replied. "Now we must go to the academy, kairi-hime" he said bending down to see me eye to eye.

We walked out, and as we were walking out of the tower I thought 'm-maybe, just maybe people wont stare at me coldly here.' I hoped. As we were walking I saw people didn't really pay attention to who was walking on the road, just a simple curious glance. But some people glared, I guess they already knew who I was. 'But they don't know **_me_**' I thought. We walked into the academy, and to my class. "This is Taisuki Kairi" Maru said as we walked in. "ah Kairi, nice to meet you, class just ended, that's why you probly got trampled on the way here." She giggled. I looked up at Maru, and he was blushing.

After they get to know each other

"Well good night Kairi-hime" Maru said rubbing the top of my head. "Umm Maru-san, you can call me Kairi, just Kairi" I said. Ok, then young Kairi, good night." He smiled and walked out. I was trying to think whether he should be scared of me, of course I didn't want him to be, but SHOULD he be. I fell asleep that night, teddy in my arms. It seemed, more peaceful that night.

Yawn " good morning teddy" I said. I walked to my mirror and looked in. "huh, I'm I'm …… 9." I said shocked I got dressed fast, yes I found clothes that fit. I put on a long sleeve, cuffed dress, the collar didn't come up all the way it and the sleeves drooped, attached to the color was mesh that went to my neck and up a bit, it had a reddish scarf around the waist, I had a mesh band around my thigh on left led and one around my shin on the right (basically Temari's first outfit). I wore black ninja shoes.

I ran out of my room and to the raikage's room I slammed it open. "OTOO-SAAAAN" I yelled. "this is my daughter Kairi, she's si-." He stopped and looked at me "nine" he finished. "hon, this is Temari 12, Kankuro 11, Gaara 9, and that is their sensei, baki" he said. "Hi nice to meet you, but I really gotta talk to my father, so one minute" I said hastly, 'Gaara? He looks like, me, forgotten and hurt' I thought. "Father, is this going to keep happening?" I asked him scared. "I don't think so, not any more." He whispers in reply. "We'll talk later" I turned to walk out "wait," he said "you'll be the one, you are already at genin rank" my father said. "Huh?" I said, I didn't have a headband yet. "Yes you are, one your mother told you're extremely intelligent, and skillful, and when walk on the old wood floor with shoes I cant hear you" I walked up to him, and he whispered "you'll take the test when you get back". "Here" he said handing me a blackish silverfish colored headband, with the Rai symbol on it. " What is the mission?" I asked "we want to make peace in-between out village and Sunagakure. So you shall live there for a while" he explained, "joy" I said in a sarcastic monotype voice.

I accepted and said I was going to pack, as leaving I motioned to Gaara to follow. I shut the door and all the sudden there he was, he appeared in a puff of … sand. "what do you want" he said monotone-ly. "to know what makes you lonely and sad as what makes me." I replied. "believe me, you don't want to know" he said coldly. "believe me, I do" I said back. I was now walking backwards pulling him back to my room so no one would hear him tell me. "a-are you a monster, like I" I asked. His eyes widened, I could tell that was the answer, yes. "I have some monster in me but my mother never told me what it was" I said " the shukaku, I have the shukaku in me" I cocked my head, "so? Why would I not want to know that, it only means we are more alike then before." I said I walked up to him and glomped (a giant hug where you jump on the person) "so we can be friends and keep each other safe and comforted" I whispered. "you don't want to be my friend" he said. "I do too, I want you to be my best friend" I whispered, I silent tear rolled down my cheek, I wanted to be his friend. "sure whatever" he said "really." I asked. "yeah sure" he said.

We walked back out after I packed and he did the puffy thingy and was back in the room. I walked back in. "well she's ready we should go now." Baki said to my father. "yes you should it's a long way home from here." He replied. I hugged my father good bye, and we took off, Baki was in front me and Gaara next and Temari and Kankuro after us.

"the gates" Baki called. 'Suna' I thought. We landed and once again I saw glares, appearently they had nontified the people of suna whom they brought. But the glares were angled at me and Gaara. "so we are the same" I whispered to him. He just looked at me.

"ahh, gaara!" I said as he pulled into him and used his sand to shield us from the in coming kunai. "thank you" I said. After the sand went down, he kapt me close to him so nothing would hit me, it was the first time I felt, safe.


	3. Suna, death, monsters, oh my

Sora: Gaara-chan!!! Your so cute in this story … not that your not always cute!

Sand: twitch twitch SORA!

Sora: ok ok I don't like him like thy lord sand! Jeez

Gaara: hnn

Sand: is hn even in the dictionary, I'm gonna look it up

**Five minutes later**

Sand: Gaara wheres the dictionary?

Gaara: I destroyed it

Sand: why

Gaara: it looked at me funny

Every one falls anime style

* * *

Story of a lost soul chapter 3

"GAAAAAARRRRRAAAAA" I yelled. I was being "investigated" by Kankuro and Temari to see if I was right for Gaara. "wh—" he started "Temari and Kankuro are not be oh so friendly!" I cried. "Kankuro, Temari let her be" he monotone-ly (Sora: funny word). "Its, um late I guess I'm going to get I bit to eat then go to bed … hey Gaara … where's my room…" I question looking up at him. "You well … sleep in my extra bed…" he blushed slightly but I couldn't tell. "Hey Gaara-chan, where's the kitchen?" I asked starting to walk down the hallway, I already felt safe and secure here, I didn't feel… threatened or frightened. "To your left and straight down" he sighed pointing in the right direction. "Ah ok thank you" I nodded.

I ran down the hall way happily. "Hmmmm" I mumbled while putting my index finger over my lips. "Ah ha!" I exclaimed to apparently a wall. "They have pocky!" I cheered. I grabbed a BOX and ran out to where I last saw Gaara. "… He didn't tell me WHERE my bed was …" I whined. "This way Kairi-kun" Kankuro laughed. "Why'd you say –kun?" I asked childishly. "'Cause, you call Gaara –chan" he laughed harder "but he's ok with it…" I protested. "Oh and your not! What kind of guest are you!" he shouted. Tears wanted to fall but they didn't. "Oh now your gonna cry" he rolled his eyes. "Gaara!" I cried. "See you always use him to protect you! What kind of ninja are you!" he growled. "A MONSTER!!" I screamed at him. My eyes got real red and I ran at Kankuro wanting to kill him. Someone stopped me. "Stop Kairi-chan, it's ok, he's annoying let him be. Our room is this way" he calmly spoke to me. "A-alright Gaara-chan" I cheered.

I laid down on the bed that didn't have any sand in it. "Gaara-chan, good night" I smiled, he just nodded. As soon as I fell asleep he say back up and started meditating, because Gaara Sabaku can't sleep.

Next day

I stretched as I woke up, it was about 10:00, and I had slept in. "Gaara-chan?" I questioned looking around. I got up out of bed and walked out of my room. "Hmm I think I'll look around," I said walking outside.

"Yummy! Whatever that is smells so good!" I giggled. I saw a noodle shop, and ran in. "udon please!" I cheered sitting down. "Sorry we don't serve monsters!" he shouted. 'Monsters, monsters, monsters' it echoed threw my head. "Right sorry my fault" I whispered walking out. "It sure is," he yelled. So I walked threw the roads, the people glared. I found a small park area and sat down on a swing I watched younger kids run around as I sat quietly. Silent tears ran down my cheeks.

Half hour later (still at the park)

I had fallen asleep on the swing. Dreaming of "my" panda. Little did I know some one was out to kill me, and was going to try.

The one who gave me life, my mother.

* * *

Sora: sorry the last part didn't have much Gaara in it.  
Naruto: am I gonna be in this at all??  
Sora: Maaaaybe  
Kiba: Dumb fox boy!! she likes me not you!  
Naruto:nu uh  
Sora: I love you both .. but ... THIS IS GAARA'S STORY!! GAARA'S STARING IN IT NOT YOU!!! SO BE QUIET AND SHUT YOUR YAPPERS!!!  
Sora:sorry bout that... hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Rose in Sand

Sora: aw sweetz finally I'm writing again yay!!!

Kiba: yeah yeah

Sora: what now!

Kiba: well im not in this one.

Sora: Kiba you have a story ok!!! You don't need another one! **Mumbles** damn dog ego!

Sora: any way on with the story!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The story of a lost soul chapter 4

"well I should get back!" I popped up out of the swing and as I did I heard the swoop of a kunai behind me. "huh" I whipped around to see a crazed look in my mother's eyes. "m-mother" I stuttered scared. "IIIIIEEEE" I screamed running she followed.

Some people cheered, some tried to stop her. "

"help!!" I screamed no one seemed to hear me. "GAARA-CHAN HELP!" I screamed running. "no one cares about your screams!" my mother yelled. "GAARA!" I yelled. Gray chakara was around me.

"leave her alone" Gaara said sand going around her. "desert cof—" "NO GAARA STOP!" I screamed wrapping my arms around him. "wh-what" he stuttered. "stop" I cried, but it was to late.

"n-no" I said crying. "Mother" I whispered. "she tried to kill you" he said. "I don't care" I whispered.

2 weeks later

"Gaara-chaaaan" I sang, I had forgiven him for killing her. "what" he said monotone-ly. "I have bad news" I said sorrowly. "what is it" he said worried "you gotta get your butt outta bed and get breakfast whether you want to or not" I snapped. he rolled his eyes, sighed, and got up. We ate and then disided to go out for a while.

"Gaara-chan, if you didn't have the shukaku in you, and I told you a had this monster in me, back when we first ment, would you be scared of me?" I asked hoping nothing would have changed. "nope it would probably still be the same Kairi-chan" he said. "ah". "Good cause Gaara, I think I Love you" I whispered.

next day

"kairi-imotoo, get up" I woke up to hearing Kankuro and I walked out. "nani" I whispered making sure I didn't "wake" Gaara. "you gotta go come on." He whispered. "what!" I whisper shouted. "yeah come on here I packed your stuff" he said. "but Gaara" I said. "no we gotta go here some dude name maru is here to bring you back to rai!" he whisper shouted. "but" I said worried. "come on!" he shouted. And pulled me away.

Soon I was with Maru. "Temari-nee-chan! Give this to Gaara please!" I shouted throwing her a small glass bottle with a rose in it against one side and sand filling it up with a cork on top, and a silver locket that said sand on the front and had a picture of me on one side and a picture of him on the other.

"ok I will Kairi!" she shouted. I started crying as he pulled me away and we took off. "long time no see Kairi" he said "whatever" was how I responded. He was shocked because he knew me as a happy little girl.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sora: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!

Kiba: omg you just gotta add something like that right?

Sora: yep! Well till next time!


	5. A new Team

Sora: I can't believe what happens in this one … TIME SKIP!!

Kiba: Nana??

Sora: Well I'm going to have Kairi talk to Maru for a while then a time skip …. Well … oh forget it you'll see!

555555555555555555555555555555

The Story Of A Lost Soul #5

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Maru asked about an hour later. "Nothing I just wanna get home" I whispered. "What ever you say" he said shrugging.

But something was wrong. I didn't want to leave Suna, even though people didn't like me there, I'd be near Gaara, but the worst part was leaving with out saying good-bye.

'Poor Gaara-chan' I thought 'he'll be worried dead… scratch that, he'll be REALLY mad' I thought.

'gaa……ra' I thought closing my eyes real tight so tears wouldn't fall down my pale pink cheeks.

3 year later

I was 12 now. I had a new outfit now, it was a black dress like Temari's, but it doesn't have the mesh, and it has spaghetti straps. I wore black loose combat boots.

I was a genin; I was about to take the chunin exams.

"Gah, I don't wanna go to Konoha!" I whined. "Well you gotta if you wanna become a chunin!" me father laughed.

"But I have no team, nor sensei!" I whined in protest. "I'll get you a team …it might possibly a 4-cell team" he said not looking up from his papers.

I was passing back and forth. "Can you do it soon then, I mean the exams are a day away!" I groaned. "Sure, here are their training grounds." He said handing me a paper. "'Kay, see you, Imma head out." I shouted. Jumping out the window.

"Yo you guys must be my team!" I shouted jumping down in between all 3 of them (the sensei, and my 2 teammates).

"Kami! Who are you!" one shouted. "I'm Kairi Taisuki!" I yelled smirking.

"Ah ok you're the Raikage's daughter." The smart one of the team said. "Yeah" I replied. "I highly doubt you're on our team, you can NOT be strong enough for this team!" The other shouted. "Try me loser!" I shouted.

He attacked with a dark round ball of chakara. 'What the hell' I thought. "SHADOW BLADE!" I yelled and opened a scroll. A bib black sword came out of the scroll and the scroll poofed away.

"Kumori Dageki!!" I shouted (shadow strike). I swung my sword and a black blade of chakara went at him and knocked him down.

I pinned him down, "who's not strong now? Hm?" I asked. "Grrrr" he growled.

"Well, looks like you ARE on our team!" our sensei laughed.

On my team there were 2 boys.

The 1st one, well his name's Koru, she has bright blue loooong hair and deep green eyes. He was the real smart one.

The 2nd one, his name's Zakoshi. He has brown hair and light blue eyes. He's the well stupid strong one.

My sensei, well she's real pretty! Her name's Hana. She's so nice.

'Well father it actually looks like I'm gonna like these weird people!!!!' I thought laughing in my head.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sora: well taht's all talk to you later!!!!!!

Kiba: see you

Naruto: buh bye

Gaara:hn

Sora: whao say bye gaara

Gaara: bye


	6. Dreams and Festivals

Sora: I'm happy!

Kiba: why?

Sora: cause you guys cant leave now!!!

Kiba: I love you and all, but…

Naruto and Kiba and Gaara: UNTIE US!!!!

Sora: I do not own naruto, I only own the idea, Kairi, Koru, Zakushi, the raikage(the guy not the concept of the raikage) and the plot of the whole 'born a girl' thing! Ok? Ok!!

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 4 The Story Of A Lost Soul

Couple hours after I me the team

"I;m heading out now guys ok!" I shouted walking away. It was only Koru, Zakoshi, and me, sensei had gone off after training ended.

"'kay, talk to you later!" Koru yelled. Zakoshi pulled himself out of his daze and ran to catch up with me.

"Hey, Kairi, can I ask you something?" he asked. "Nani?" I asked not turning around, or stopping, I just looked toward him. He couldn't look at me. I raised my eyebrow "what is it Zako-san?" I asked laughing a bit.

"ya know the Sakura Festival tomorrow?" he asked shakily "yeah" "well will you go with me, like my date" he asked. My eyes widened. "ummm, here's your answer, if I'm at the 'Festival Cherry Blossom Arch tomorrow, at 6:00, when it starts, apparently I'm gonna go with you but if I'm not there, but am at the festival, I'm not going with you okay" I said with a wink. He nodded and dashed back to Koru "she sooo digs me" he laughed.

"Tadaaaaaaiiiiiimmmmmaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" I called, a maid walked up to me hastily. "okairi" she smiled, "but ma'am you missed supper!" she said worried.

I chuckled abit "oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just gonna head up to my room" I laughed. She calmed down and took the basket she had dropped to the laundry room.

I sat on my four-poster bed that had white sheets and a light blue comforter and black drapes around it that had light pink sakura blossoms on it that looked as if they were falling. I had them untied, so if you walked in you wouldn't see me.

I stared out my window that was too, covered by the drapes. I fell into a daze, leaning against the window sill. 'I don't like him, I don't even have a crush on him, I like that red hair light green eyed 'panda' boy I think I remember' I thought, 'I'll show up but tell him I love him only as a friend, teammate and brother, and nothing more'

I was soon fast asleep, in my ninja clothes and all.

dream world

It was all dark, but it was only my eyes, it soon cleared up, I was in a HUUUGE room thatwas completely painted black, black painter walls, black carpet, not one window, not one door.

"Hi, Kairi" I heard a calm soothing voice say. "who's there, who are you?" I said looking around, it was impossible to go in or out of this room, where was I where could I possibly be?

"It's me kairi, Gaara" I heard the voice say "you'll see me soon I promise, just wait, you'll remember, you'll see me, watch where you woudn't and not where you would, listen to what you don't hear and don't to what is the obvious to hear" he said "that makes no sense!" I cried "wait just wait it will" he said.

With that I started shaking and woke up.

out of dream world

"Miss Kairi, Miss Kairi wake up, oh please wake up!" I heard, Sohna, the maid from yesterday, beg

"I'm awake, Sohna-chan, I am I am" I giggled.

"it's 3 in the after noon ma'am" she said "WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTT" I screamed. She simply nodded. I groaned after she walked out and I stood up. "guess I'll get ready to go to this festival." I mumbled.

I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom, took a shower and dried my hair. I walked back to my room and turned on my music singing every now and then.

I looked threw my closet and found a short black kimono, that had sakuras on it. I put on a white Oboe(spelling) (the thing in the middle) and a pink string.

I sat at me desk in front of a mirror. I hummed a tune and put on light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, light pink blush, and clear watermelon lipgloss. I stood up and pulled out a crimper and let it heat.

I crimped my hair and put it up in a messy yet extremely pretty bun. I slipped on beautiful whit sandals that laced up to my knees and tied in the front. I stared at my self in the mirron. ' I do look pretty don't i?" I asked my self.

I walked out of my room with 30 minutes to get the festival. "by Father I'm leaving now" I called walking out.

"Hi Zakoshi!" I cheered running up to him he smiled. "Hey Zakoshi, I just wanted to tell you, I love you as a friend a teammate and a brother, and I respect you, but I don't love you like that, I'm very so sorry" I said "It's ok, I like someone else, but you're my friened and I wanted to bring someone I knew and care about." He smiled "alright, that's good" I whispered.

We walked threw the festival playing games and eating and dancing.

"Oh Kami-sama" I heard Zako-kun say "nani?" I asked "Its her, the girl I said I liked, Kana Toehwo" he said.

I stared at her, and she smirked at Zakoshi "hey Zako-san, does she know you like her?" I asked. He simply nodded. "ah"

She smirked and the grinned smugly and kissed the boy standing next to her. Zakoshi, got upset. And me, I got mad. I walked up to her,fists clenched.

"you… you egotistical, spoiled witch, you know he likes you yet you kiss him!" I screamed. I punched her, and she punched back, soon a croud formed.

666666666666666666666666666

SOra: bye bye

Kiba:see you


	7. AN

Sand: hey guys! it's me Sand, i just wanted to let you all know that Sora-chan, isn't going to be writing anymore ... ever. she's really very sorry, but she's tired of getting so many flames about her writing she only writes for fun, she's not really serious about it, so it kinda annoys her when she flames saying her writing sucks ... she said that she'll post one-shots,but that's probably it. i'm sorry.

Sakura: awwww, we're gonna miss Sora-chan.

Naruto: YEAH THAT'S SO NOT KOOL!!

Sand: i am going to see if she'll let me write a little more in some of her stories ... hopefully she will. she said that she will most likely continue with certain stories she has written, because she likes them, but her updates will be very slow, so don't bother her about them. i will most likely be taking over Watch Me Grow, Then I'll Show You I Can Shine.

Sakura: Man, that is a LONG name

Sand: but just to let you know, my updates for WMGTISYICS and Starbucks Love will be slow, i'm not good with doing multiple stories ... ehehehehe ... sorry

Naruto: but she will write them, so don't constantly bug her for updates.

Sand: yeah, please don't, becuase if you constantly bug me for updates, then i may end up not writing anymore. so, sorry again, but Sora-Chan will only be occansionaly writing.


End file.
